The Sensational Spider-Man: Civil Warfare
by Leia needs Pancakes
Summary: In the height of the Civil War, Peter Parker, age 17, must deal with his decision to reveal his identity to the masses. As the war reaches it's conclusion, can Spider-Man survive? Especially since... He's not safe on either side. AU, reviews greatly appreciated. Chapters 1-7 in progress of being rewritten.
1. Civil Unrest

The Sensational Spider-Man Chapter 1; Civil Unrest.

"Um, hi. I uh-I suppose we all know why we're here..." The area was silent. Hundreds upon hundreds gathered near City Hall in New York. Camera shutter and flashes could be seen from all around as everyone clinged to every word the man dressed in a skin-tight Red and Blue suit standing before them said.

The Civil War was at it's darkest moment, the US government had proposed a Super-Human registration act, an act that states that those with special powers or super-human abilities must register their powers with the government, and in so doing, surrender their secret identities to them, leaving the heroes divided amongst themselves. Several were in support of act, many even seeing it as necessary. However, there were many, led primarily by Captain America, who were desperately against the act. They found that this act was hardly imposed due to the supposed danger the Heroes caused, rather, they knew it was because the government's control on these heroes was slipping. Over the past several months, the Avengers have become their own program, independent from the government, and several other heroes with government ties have become either obsolete or have distanced themselves from the government. The US has lost all control of citizens far more powerful than they're capable of handling. The government's only strong position in this alien world of heroes was SHIELD, which fell apart once it's dark history with HYDRA was uncovered. Captain America and his rebellion knew what the government was trying to do. They knew they were desperate to gain control of a world beyond their measure. In addition, If the government were able to control the heroes, they could decide who the villains were. The act made heroes like Captain America public enemies, hated by the people they swore to protect. Many were killed or tortured into submission who opposed. A team, led primarily by Tony Stark, a man (almost) better known as Iron Man, sought to enforce this act to an extreme extent. Ousting many who opposed the act, leaving them as wanted fugitives, and even leaking their identities if they failed to comply.

And caught in the middle of it all was Peter Parker, a 16 year old boy who just a little under two years ago was perfectly normal. However, after being bitten by an experimental Spider not but 15 months prior to this destructive war, he became known as Spider-Man, and after a month or two trying to get his reputation in check, quickly became an icon of sorts for New York. His position in the war was something both sides sought out, but he was so confused, he's never experienced anything like this, he was forced to pick a side in a war he didn't believe in. However, he saw what had happened to the rebels who opposed the act. He couldn't bare to have him, or worse, his family and loved ones come to harm over him siding with the rebels. He ultimately decided to side with Iron Man's team. However, he'd soon find this decision comes with it's own cost, as he's now being forced to announce his true identity to the world, in a massive press conference.

"...I-I'm afraid I've been um, hiding something from you all..." Parker continued, an air of awkwardness and hesitation in his voice. In truth he was terrified, he had no idea what repercussions this could have on him and his way of life. But, Iron Man was standing not but a few feet away, egging Peter on from behind. Peter knew he had no choice. ("Aunt May's gonna kill me for this") he thought, he reached up for his mask and removed it hesitantly in front of the awestruck audience, revealing a young man in his late teens, with messy, brown hair and matching eyes. The camera's began to shutter like crazy, the commotion was almost deafening. Peter felt sick, almost as if he was about to choke on his next words, but pressed on regardless. "My name is Peter Parker. And I've been Spider-Man for over two years now."

For the most part everything had been surprisingly normal, by Spider-Man standards, since that night. It helps that his Aunt, May Parker, forgot to pay the Cable Company, and as such was oblivious to that night's events. Still, Peter felt on the alert at all times now, he was more terrified than ever before. He's seen some tough challenges throughout his comparatively short career as Spider-Man, but never has he faced something so... personal. Nevertheless, he came down the stairs that morning as if nothing had happened, wearing a long White-sleeved T-shirt with a blue, V-neck over shirt, and brownish-tan cargo pants. He figured the least he could do is keep up the ruse for his poor Aunt May, he didn't even want to think about how she'd react if she were to learn he was Spider-Man. "Morning Aunt May!" He said as he entered the kitchen. "Good morning Peter, breakfast is almost done." Aunt May, an older woman with fading brown hair and a frail yet wise appearance said in reply to Peter. "Thanks Aunt May, but I need to get going, there's something I really need to take care of." Peter said as urgently as he could without risking worrying her, hoping that bit alone would allow him to be excused. Of course, he had wished for too much. "This early? What could possibly be going on that you'd miss breakfast for?" Aunt May implored. ("How's making sure that we're not at risk of being assassinated on the excuse scale?") Peter thought to himself. He decided to go for a safe excuse, "Harry needs help finishing a project for school before he has to go. He's been up all night working on it but just couldn't get it done in time."  
He replied casually, grabbing his backpack and walking towards the exit slightly as he awaited her response. "Hmm, I suppose he must really need you to bother you this early. Sure, go on ahead. But let me know when you're coming back." Aunt May replied calmly, smiling gently at Peter as she adjusted some of the stove eyes. "Thanks Aunt May!" Peter said as he made his way to the door.

Spider-Man walked at least three miles away from his house before ducking into an alley and changing into his suit, taking several unnecessary twists and turns along the way to ensure nobody followed him, although given the many awkward glances and looks of awe he got from onlookers as he made his way through the city, he really wasn't sure if there was much point. After changing into his suit, he quickly swung to Stark Towers. "If there's one person who can help me figure all this out, it's Stark." Peter said as he swung from building to building. "And after that little stunt, he owes me. Big time."

-  
Be sure to review guys! This is my first story, so I'd appreciate some pointers from more versed readers. Thanks for reading, and God Bless! 


	2. Mists & Illusions

Sensational Spider-Man Chapter 2; Mists &amp; Illusions

Spider-Man eventually arrived at what was formerly Avengers Tower, but has since be re-purposed as a partial meeting place for the illuminati, a group made of some of the brightest minds on earth, including Stark, and as a partial bachelor pad for Tony. Spider-Man landed on the pad where Tony 's armor can be easily disassembled and proceeded towards the rather lavish glass door to the main living area. Peter could already see the rather expensive and intricately designed furniture, and even an in-home waterfall. Spider-Man stood at the glass and peered in trying to see Tony. "Awh, poor guy, look at how he's scraping by." Spider-Man said in an extremely overplayed tone. "I mean, the butler couldn't even be bothered to pick up his crumpled paper he throws out." Spider-Man continued, eyeing a series of crumpled papers beside a trash bin near a work desk, obviously failed attempts at tossing the papers into the bin. Spider-Man gave a faint tap at the glass with his knuckles, sarcastically put his ear to the door, and said "Welp, he's not here, I guess. May as well show myself in!" Before springing to the roof structure above him and scaling it, looking for an entry point. He eventually found a shaft and pulled off the cover, entering it afterwards. "INTRUDER IN THE VENTILATION SHAFTS, SIR. PROCEEDING WITH THE PEST CONTROL PROTOCOL" a loud, synthetic and very British voice announced. "Ooh, so it's one a' THESE days. That'd be nice to know in advance next time, maybe at least tell me what the protocol does? I mean, this lack of communication can't be good for us, weird robotic voice thing, can it?" Spider-Man said humorously, but not but a second or two afterwards a strange, water colored gas began filling the vent shaft.  
Spider-Man began to quickly crawl backwards out of there, shouting "Yeah!? Well joke's on you! You're the one who's gonna be stuck smellin' whatever this is for the next couple days!" almost triumphantly as he continued to backtrack. After he escaped the shaft he flipped onto ground level, laughing triumphantly at the gas above him. "Have fun breathing that sh-" Spider-Man stopped as he switched focus to the brown haired man standing in front of him, none other than Tony Stark himself, arc reactor visible through his shirt and all. "ha ha ha... ha?" Spider-Man said in a weak tone as he slightly put his head down.  
"Yeah, no, I knew you were coming." Replied Stark in a smug tone. "The Pest control protocol is actually just mist." He explained. "Oh... Well in that case I'm climbing back in there. Pretty hot for the start of Spring, you know?" Spider-Man replied, semi-sarcastically. "Can I just ask one question?" Tony said. "Sure, shoot." Spider-Man replied. "Do you even know how to operate a door?"

Once they were inside, Spider-Man figured it best to cut straight to business. "Listen, I've done your little advertisement campaign, I've done everything you wanted me to do, now you're gonna help me." Spider-Man explained in an uncharacteristically to-the-point manner. "I'm worried about what's about to happen." Spider-Man continued. "I've revealed who I am, all my secrets are out there, and I feel someone's going to get hurt because of it." Tony Stark maintained a somewhat vacant expression. "If I'd of known you'd act like such a girl scout over this I'd of gotten Jessica to do it." Tony replied flatly. "This is serious..." Spider-Man replied rather sternly. "No, it's not. You are taking it seriously, though." Stark replied as if trying to convey some all-knowing side of him, but ultimately just coming across as full of himself. "It goes like this, kid. I revealed my identity first chance I got. Never once was I attacked at home. Never once was those close to me threatened." ("You have people close enough to you to make any lasting impact? Well there's a shock") Spider-Man thought over Stark's talking. "Just give it a few weeks, I'm sure everything will turn up business as usual." Stark finished. "Except for the fact that I'm not in your kind of position, Tony. I'm a teenager living with his Aunt in Queens. Not a billionaire industrialist with security out the Yin-Yang-" "People still use 'Out the Yin-Yang'?" Tony interjected. "It doesn't matter what 'they' use!" Spider-Man exclaimed, making air quotes while doing so. "Someone didn't get to go to LEGO Land like he was promised yesterday." Tony said in a mockingly playful tone.  
"Look, kid, give it a day or two, and then come back. I promise you'll see you're overreacting."  
"Fine... I'll 'give it a day'" Peter replied in a mocking tone. "Glad to see you still speak English." Tony said as Spider-Man left the tower.

"We're losing him. I can tell." Tony said, his living area replaced mostly with a large circular table. "Parker is essential if you wish to win this war. He's the biggest hero we can call to our cause to rally support." Said Reed Richards, a member of the Fantastic Four notable for his elastic powers and keen intellect. "But to what purpose does dragging him into this serve if it hurts the one's he cares about the most?" Wheelchair-bound Charles Xavier spoke up from across the table . "It serves the purpose of furthering support for the registration act." Strange stated blatantly from the side opposite Xavier. A figure dressed in mostly black with lightning-stripe like patterns on his outfit shook his head, his name was Black Bolt, an inhuman with a voice that could destroy the planet. Needless to say, he's not much of a talker. "You shouldn't have started this war in the first place!" Charles exclaimed. "But we have!" Tony shouted back, catching most of the room off guard. "We've broken our society with this war... now it's time... to put it back together."

A strange man, presumably in his early 30's, Sat in a cell at Ravencroft's institute for the criminally insane. "Well, well, Mr. Beck, someone must really like you" said a prison guard as he proceeded to open up the cell door. "Wha... what's going on?" Quentin asked. "Mr. Osborn played your bail early. Go on, he's waiting for you." The guard stated.

Beck went to meet with Osborn immediately. This was a bizarre turn of events, as Osborn would normally have nothing to do with his kind. Beck approached the man, a red haired man in his early 40's with an extremely expensive looking business suit and a look in his eyes as to show that he means business.  
"Hello, Mr. Beck." Osborn stated. "I could go on and on about what led me to this human dumpsite, but I'd rather skip straight to business." Osborn implored with a harsh and calculating tone. "Business, you say?" Beck asked, an air of theatric mystery In his voice. "Someone's slipped up big. The Spider's let slip his identity, and I want you to break him."

After cooling off by swinging around New York for a bit, Spider-Man finally came to terms with the fact that Stark might have been right about that this isn't as big a deal as he's making it out to be. He decides it's best that, for now, he takes his time to see how things happen. "Hey Stan! Good to see you!" Peter said to his mailman as he walked towards his house, an elderly person witb grey hair, a rather stylized mustache, and a peculiar pair of yellow-tinted shades. "Good to see you, too!" Stan shouted back as Peter entered his house. Stan grabbed his face and pulled it off like a mask, revealing an albino man with a peculiar lack of a nose. "Spider-Man..." 


	3. Ultimatum

The Sensational Spider-Man Chapter 3; Ultimatum

Peter begins the next day trying to loosen up on the issue. But there was one, gaping, problem in this plan. While he had managed to avoid school on Friday to sort things out, he now, unavoidably, had to face his peers. He tried his best to relax before going, conversing with Aunt May over breakfast, the only one still in the dark about his identity, at least that he's aware of, before setting off to school.

Peter arrived at school, however, he wasn't greeted by what he expected. All he was greeted by, was silence. Peter honestly couldn't tell if they were in awe, or if they were just too uncomfortable to say anything. And he didn't care. He proceeded through the hall as if unphased, until he got to Harry. His best friend. He surely wouldn't act weird around Peter, would he? Peter began to talk to him, but Harry quickly said "I gotta go." And left Peter behind. "Odd." Said Peter, talking to Harry, grabbing his attention. "I thought you'd be at least a little curious." Harry immediately seemed to perk up, even some of the other school members who were just standing around began to walk again, chatting amongst themselves. Peter figured the rest of the day might not be so bad after all.

"We found another one. Daniel Rand, he seems to have taken Daredevil's mantle." Said Vision, a rather strange android with actual emotions and thoughts, who had detained another Anti-registration super human. Iron Man stared directly at Danny, once known as Iron Fist, who was forced onto his knees with his hands behind his back. "Take him in with the other violators... unless you're willing to help us." Iron Man said, earning an intense look from Rand. "He's not going to help us, Vision, take him away." Vision pulled Daniel along, keeping his grip firm while Danny merely kept a fierce look In his eyes. "It's a shame just how few of these people are willing to cooperate." Said Iron Man with a false tone of pity. "Tell me about it. I just took in the FALCON for the same reason." Said Reed Richards, appearing from behind Iron Man. "Xavier still thinks this war is pointless. He still wants us to abolish this rule." "As he always has." Iron Man replied. "But what he and Namor and even T'challa fail to realise is that this us all we CAN do now. Stamford may have been a long time ago but this is still something worth pursuing. This is all we've ever worked for, this is all we've ever STRIVED for. It's just reaching it's logical conclusion." Iron Man continued, "Once we win this war, the world will be better."  
"Just trust me."

However, Spider-Man would learn his initial dread of the day was more accurate, as he began to be picked on by some of his other classmates, talking about how he's a menace to society and that the Bugle was right. The most bizarre part about this, however, was that Flash thompson, THE school bully, was actually defending him. Peter couldn't even comprehend these circumstances. ("Flash Thompson is about the only one here defending me") Peter thought to himself repeatedly, a sick feeling developing in his stomach the more he thought about it. Before long it seemed like the whole school was either intentionally ignoring him or calling him out based on dubious facts from a man with a serious chip on his shoulder. It was nerve-wracking. He had Harry abd Mary Jane at least, at least he assumed the latter. Mary Jane Watson is Peter's girlfriend. Surely she would accept that he's Spider-Man with open arms. Or at least, wouldn't hate him for it. He hasn't bothered to really look at any of her texts or respond to her calls since that event, and it's been bothering him a good bit as the day progressed with her not seen yet, maybe he upset her? Maybe she really couldn't come to terms with this news?

The day went on pretty much the same as it looked to, a couple odd students threw paper messages at Peter during class, but he'd never read them. Instead, he'd web them to the ceiling of the clasroom while the teacher wasn't looking to freak them out. However, he soon felt that encouraged the paper throwing and stopped. He still couldn't shake his thoughts about MJ just yet. In between classes he would look around for her, only to be stopped by some of the few students who weren't totally against Spider-Man, to play what he could only assume was 20 Questions: Radioactive Spider-bite Edition. He wasn't entirely sure which he preferred, but he decided to play along and answer the questions calmly, as he didn't want to shut out the few fans he had here. He ran into Harry again who was quite chatty now that the initial tension was fused. Quite chatty indeed...  
"So like, does it feel weird when the webbing's, like, coming out of your wrists?" Harry asked excitedly. "The webbing's synthetic, Harry. I didn't get all the powers of a Spider, I work around what I don't have, though" Peter stated. "So like, do you have glands in your mouth that secrete poison when you bit people?" Harry asked again, pulling his mouth wide open with his fingers as he did so. "Yeah, because I TOTALLY go around biting villains all the time. They leave a minty aftertaste, actually." Spider-Man replied jokingly slightly pushing Harry as he finished.  
"OK, OK, that one was ridiculous, I'll give you that." Harry responded in a light tone. Peter continued answering Harry's questions, which was surprisingly uplifting to him. This entire time he's been hiding all these things from his best friend, and he was incredibly glad to be able to answer whatever now In an honest manner. Perhaps this lack of secrets could benefit him. However, this was short lived as Bryan Lang, one of the football team members approached. He had a darker than average skin tone and dark brown, almost black looking eyes. He also had a rather bizarre bowl style haircut, but he looked so intimidating most didn't comment on it. He walked straight up to Peter with a stern expression. "Boy, have I got a bone to pick with you." Lang said, he was much taller than the average-by-teenager-standards Peter.  
"Um, hello to you, too." Peter said. He was trying to think of a way out of the situation before him, as he knew whatever was Bryan was about to say wasn't gonna be anything he wanted to hear right now. "That little publicity stunt you pulled a couple days ago is making people like Captain America into public enemies." Bryan continued, which surprised Peter greatly. Bryan turned to face the onlookers; "I mean, Cap was the very symbol of a hero! And now this unmasking is causing so many to vouch for the registration act! It's unbelievable how quickly everyone turned on him!" Lang said, Peter was still trying to work out exactly why one of the members of the football team was so concerned about Super-hero politics, but he decided to see where this went.  
"You've prolonged this war, which has led to so many suffering..." Lang started to calm down. "I just hope you can live with that." Lang walked off, acting almost defeated for some reason, and Peter couldn't shake the uneasy feeling he knew why.

"He's right... All I did with this stunt is make everyone's lives worse." He decided to check his messages from MJ to see if there's anything important there as school was almost at it's close. Walking down the hall, he half-read through his messages. MJ was out of state on a trip with her parents to see her grandparents, who she hasn't been able to see in years. The weather conditions there had delayed there departure and they'd be back by tomorrow. But she's seen the news. "...And I can't wait to see you again. Text you later, Tiger." The rest of the message read. Peter was rather excited that Mary Jane didn't have a problem with this, that he was aware of, and that it didn't seem to hurt anything I their relationship. Peter was getting closer to the bus, almost on the step, when he was suddenly pulled into a hug from behind. He was being hugged by a tan skinned woman with a black and white long-sleeve shirt with a peculiar red scarf over her shirt. Her jet black hair was getting in Peter's face as she embraced him, he could feel tears rolling onto his shoulder. He didn't quite know what to make if this but he didn't know what to do either. After a second or two she pulled away from the hug and wiped the tears from her face as she began to speak. "You don't know me, I think, but my name is Cindy Moon." She explained. "Eight months ago my parents were on the way home when they were nearly ran over by a stolen armored truck." She said, getting emotional again. "The truck was stopped by your webbing... if you hadn't have been there, they..." She began to tear up, but simply turned away and continued. "Thank you, for what you do for us. I know people aren't too happy with your recent actions, but if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have my parents today." She said, shyly. "Thank you..." With that, she walked into the bus. ("Great...") Spider-Man thought. ("Conflicting Spider-Man opinions. Exactly what I needed.")

Spider-Man was web-swinging home until he saw Tigra, an anti-registration super human, making her way into some crevice. Peter decided to follow her, hoping to get some insight on how the anti-registration team was looking. He followed her in, stumbling upon a team of anti-regs who looked set to kill him. All eyes were dead-focused on him. "Um... Hiya... I'm sure you know who I am." The room seem to lighten a bit at his calm demeanor, but not by much.  
"Who's there? Someone new?" Captain America came down from a nook in the ceiling.  
"Spider-Man? Thought you were on the other side..." Steve said. "What is this place?" Spider-Man said. He finally started looking at the other faces. Dr. strange, Tigra, Moon Knight, Wolverine, Gambit, Cap, and Luke Cage were all that was here, in this dilapidated building that's boarded up on all sides except that crevice. "Well," Captain America started. "You're looking at... what's left of us." 


	4. What's left of them

The Sensational Spider-Man Chapter 4; What's Left of Them

There was a knock at Aunt May's door. She opened it and Stan was waiting on the other side. "I heard about your son, who he is." Said Stan. "Wh-Peter? What happened to him, is he hurt?" Aunt May sounded rather troubled. "Oh no, no. Wait... have you seen the news recently?" Replied Stan. "No, what about it?" Implored May. "Well..." "do ya got a minute?"

"What do you mean 'What's left of us'?" Spider-Man asked the disheveled Captain America.  
"They've got the rest of us." Captain America responded rather distantly. "The pro-registration army has the rest of us in Riker's Island. They're imprisoning everyone who opposes them. But, that is to be expected." "The main problem is that they're torturing them to get information that can destroy anyone who opposes." Dr. Strange, a brain surgeon with an extreme intellect who uses an ancient amulet and all the magical power it possesses to become better known as the Sorceror Supreme, added.  
"S'why we're here, kid." Said the gruff Wolverine in the corner. "Most mutants didn't want to side with anyone, and were usually free to not do so." Gambit, a fellow mutant added from the corner. "But me an' ol' Gambit here, we knew better. This was just a prejudice as the mutant registration act, so we chose to fight." Wolverine continued.  
Tigra, a woman with the fur and appearance of an anthropomorphic tiger, absent mindedly looked around and various things within the building as everyone else talked. "They took Danny, man. I don't even want to think about what they're doing to him to make him talk. Dude's silent as a whisper when he needs to be, he'd probably be tortured to death if we leave him there for too long." Luke Cage, a man with extreme super strength, among other notable feats, best known as one of the founders of the "Heroes for Hire" program, alongside Iron Fist, added to the conversation. "Now now, Cage. Best not to think of such...things." Moon Knight, a strange man who uses a wide array of gadgets and the like to his advantage, but also suffers from multiple personality disorder among other things stated, in a distant and airy way that made Spider-Man uneasy.

"I...I can't believe it." Aunt May said, leaning back in her chair, alternating between covering her gaping mouth with her hand and playing with her hair nervously. "I-it's just so..." "Unbelievable." Stan finished her sentence. "That's... one word for it... I'm feeling a bit faint, if you'll just leave me to... take this all in that'd be great." May said, in a lightheaded and distant tone "I'm afraid I can't, May." Stan said, in a strange Russian accent. "W-wha?" "For you... are my target."

"Where's Strange, and Xavier?" T'challa, the Black Pather, asked the table of geniuses before him. "Ant Man is standing in for Xavier, for he's become... Irrelevant." Claimed Dr. Richards, in a cold and calculating tone. "As for Strange..." Tony said, pondering. "He should be here soon." "And what of Black Bolt?" "The attillan royalty want no further involvement in these discussions, they've elected to distance themselves from the war." Stated Stark, flatly.  
"However, we do have a new committee member for this." Tony continued, as a well dressed, calculating looking red haired man stepped into the light. "Pleasure doing business with you. As always."

"So... where did you guys get all of this information from?" Spider-Man asked. "Strange here works for the Illuminati." Moon Knight explained. "The Illuminati? Isn't that mostly a myth?" "Actually..." Strange thought out his next words. "The Illuminati was a large part of the catalyst of this war, Stark runs the Illuminati, he's been pushing aside members who don't agree with his pro-registration mentality. Speaking of which, I'm late for a meeting."  
Strange finished. He used his Eye of Agomotto and a portal appeared. He gave a form of salute to Captain America before proceeding through the portal. "Guhbyye!" Spider-Man shouted awkwardly at Dr. Strange, despite Stange already being gone, successfully achieving a series of awkward stares from the others, except Tigra, who didn't really notice much. "Real attentive that one, huh?" Spider-Man said, watching Tigra play around. "No kidding" Wolverine said, slightly groaning as she started dangling from a hole in the ceiling because her claws got stuck. "Oh, yeah, Gotta get back home, Aunt May might be starting to wonder where I'm at..." Spider-Man said vacantly. "Erm, same time tomorrow?" Spider-Man said, earning a slight chuckle from one or two odd members. "Er, right, see you." Spider-Man said, as he left through the crevice and swung back home.

"Aunt May, I'm... home?" There was no one in sight... "PETER!" Aunt May screamed, she was terrified. "Aunt May! I'm coming!" Peter exclaimed, his heart racing...

"The boy, he has left us, it seems."

"Aunt May, Aunt May!?"

"No matter, Strange, we can make do. Norman has a proposal, actually.

"PETER!" PLEASE!"

"Ah, yes, I propose... a new, restored SHIELD, spearheaded by me."

"A-Aunt May! No!"

"In exchange, I will give you these nanites... that can help you... persuade, people to your cause."

"A-Aunt May... No..."

"So what do you say?"

-  
Please do review so I can tell if I'm doing good or not, this is my first story and I want to know if I'm doing this justice. Thanks in advance, and God Bless. :) 


	5. Within Enemy Hands

The Sensational Spider-Man Chapter 5; Within Enemy Hands

"PETER! PLEASE!" Aunt May shouted as Peter entered the apartment. "A-Aunt May!" Peter shouted as he began to run to where the scream was.  
He was terrified of what was going on, but knew he couldn't stand by and let anything happen to her. At the same time though, he was extremely worried, he could hear her slightly sobbing in panic as he approached. This was all his fault, whatever this is, him revealing himself to be Spider-Man has finally taken it's toll, and now he has to respond as the damage control.  
He finally reached her doorway, and was scared stiff at the sight before him. Aunt May was tied to a chair in the center of her old, minimalist bedroom. With a little red light pointing at her head through the glass window. "Aunt May! No!" Peter exclaimed as he attempted to web her out of harm's way. A gun was heard going off from next door as the glass shattered, he had managed to get her out of harm's way. Peter caught her as she was pulled towards him. She seemed unconscious, but Peter at least knew she was alive. "Hello Parker." A Russian voice coming from his Aunt May, who suddenly jolted awake said as this person pushed of from him with relative ease and gassed Peter. "I've got the Spider. We execute the hostage as soon as we bring him in." Said the man pretending to be Aunt May, who pulled off his mask to reveal and albino man with a peculiar lack of a nose as Peter began to feel light headed and fell to the floor.  
"Say goodbye to your Aunt, Parker." Said the strange man, whom Spider-Man managed to identify as The Chameleon before he started to loose consciousness. "A-Aunt May... No..."

Peter awoke inside a shipment crate, going down a noticeably bumpy road. He tried his best to break out, but he was too groggy to put much force into this effort. "Dang, gotta try something other than pure force here." Spider-Man said as he ran his finger across the wooden crate, hoping he could use the massive vibrations being given off from the vehicle to find a weak spot in the wood.  
"Hmm... Got it, I think." He said as he found a part of the crate that felt like it was shaking more violently than the rest.  
"There we go!" He said as he punched the crate there, breaking it in the process.  
He thrust his fist into the wood and broke it there, weakening the integrity of the rest of the crate and allowing him to tear it apart. "These powers never seem to exceed their usefulness." Spider-Man said, as he broke down a large portion of the left side of the crate and began to crawl out.  
"Now to see where I-WHOA!" Spider-Man exclaimed as the back of the otherwise empty truck burst open, slinging the crate into the freeway.  
"Uh... hi there. No hard feelings for my attitude earlier, right?" Spider-Man said said as he looked on in slight shock at the armored billionaire flying into the truck.  
"We gotta go." Iron Man said as he began to fly out. "Follow me."  
"Ehm, right." Spider-Man replied as he snapped out of his daze.

"So how'd you know I was in there?" Spider-Man asked.  
"Norman tipped us off." Iron Man replied. "Guys' been rattling out all kinds of criminal activity."  
"Norman? As in, OSBORNE? Oh, I gotta hear this story." Spider-Man replied in slight shock.  
"Not now, you don't." Iron Man replied flatly.  
"O...k... Well, I gotta follow that truck and find Aunt May, so I'll see you later." Spider-Man started to swing back to it.  
"I said follow me." Iron Man said sternly as he grabbed Peter's arm.  
"Hnh- Hey! Lemme go!" Peter exclaimed.  
"Just trust me."Stark said.  
"Ehm, no, I'm gonna follow the truck." Spider-Man said, slightly perplexed by Iron Man's insistence.  
"The truck won't be a problem soon. Don't worry." Iron Man said. Peter began to question this odd remark, but decided it best just to follow Iron Man.

A couple hours past at Stark Tower as Spider-Man waited for Iron Man to return, changing into his suit Stark retrieved from Peter's house in the process. "Ugh, this doesn't make any sense!" Peter exclaimed.  
"I need to save my Aunt who was put in danger by HIS insistence on me revealing who I am, and instead of just letting me do that he has me waiting here!" He continued as he paced around the room, angered by the events that are occurring.  
"This is just great." Spider-Man added. "Maybe the anti-regs aren't as big of jerks." He began to think.  
"You'd be surprised how many bad eggs are working for either side." Spider-Man turned to the voice belonging to Stephen Strange.  
"You gotta go! He could be back here any minute!" Spider-Man worries my exclaimed, not wanting to see Strange sent to Riker's Island.  
"I'm a double agent, I'm safe pretty much anywhere, so long as I can keep up the facade." Strange replied calmly.  
"Oh yeah? A double agent for which side, though?" Spider-Man replied sarcastically.  
Stephen chuckled at his remark. "You'd best not worry about your Aunt too much. Tony may not be in the best frame of mind since the war started, but he plans his moves very carefully." Your Aunt will be just fine, I assure you." Strange said, winding down Peter a little bit.  
"But why can't I help?" He asked after thinking for a minute.  
"Believe me, you can, and will. Just not right this second." Strange said in a reassuring tone.  
"Speaking of which, we should be going now. We're about to proceed with the plan." Strange said as he opened a portal.  
"Erhm, got it." Peter replied as he stepped through the portal.

It felt bizarre being in Stark Towers one second and being on the roof next to a strange building the next, but nevertheless that's how it happened. "We're right on top of it now. Now we nee to wait for Stark's signal." Strange said as Peter looked down at the miniscule-by-comparison building they were standing on.

A minute passed, before Stark contacted Strange and the two made their way into the building. "Keep you eyes peeled." Strange said.  
"For what?" Spider-Man asked.  
"For him." Strange said as he pointed to Luke Cage.  
"Wha-Strange, Spider-Man! Glad to see you, Stark's on my tail." Cage said in a relieved tone.  
"I know." Strange said as he fired an energy blast off at Cage, wich Cage narrowly dodged in the process.  
"Hey! You said we were saving Aunt May!" Spider-Man exclaimed in a furious tone as he came between the two. "Vision's working on that." Iron Man said as he flew into the room from behind Luke.  
"Your mission is to take out Cage."  
"Peter... don't do this!" Cage exclaimed as he tried to find a way out.  
"I'm not!" Peter replied as he turned to attack Strange, being forced against a wall by Stark before he could attack.  
"Oof! Hey, get off!"  
"As you wish." Iron Man said as he released Spider-Man.  
"Strange, stand down." Iron Man stated.  
"Of course." Strange replied, floating down to ground level."  
"Now, Peter, take him out for me would you please? I'd appreciate it." Stark said.  
"No!" Spider-Man said sternly.  
"As you wish. Strange, do as you must." Stark said.  
"Of course." Strange said as he used his magic to almost effortlessly overpower Cage.  
"Luke!" Spider-Man shouted.  
"I'm afraid you're both gonna have to come with us." Iron Man said.  
"Both of us?" Spider-Man said, slightly panicking.  
"I'm afraid your failure to comply has led to you being labelled as against us." Iron Man said.  
"As of right now..."  
"You're a fugitive."

-  
I'm so thankful to God for inspiring me to continue this. Also, important notice for those who have read the chapters prior, chapter 3 has been changed drastially, and is worth the reread. Thank you all for continuing to support this, and God bless! :) 


	6. Detained

The Sensational Spider-Man Chapter; Detained

Spider-Man couldn't believe this. He was starting to panic. Iron Man and Strange had him and Luke Cage completely trapped. What's worse is that they have- Spider-Man jolted back to reality.  
"What have you done with Aunt May?" He said intensely as he stared down Iron Man.  
"She'll be fine. Vision will see to that." Iron Man said.  
"After all, there's no reason to get her involved." Stark continued in a poker face like tone.  
Spider-Man continued to stare down Tony intensely before jumping at him without warning. Stark carelessly proceeded to shoot a repulsor blast at Spider-Man, sending him flying back.  
"Let her go!" Spider-Man exclaimed at Tony.  
"Do you even know how big of a risk that is?" Stark replied before lowering to ground level.  
Spider-Man started to stand up from his battle stance slowly. Spider-Man was very confused now. What does Tony think he's playing here?  
"If we let her go criminals from all over would be practically drooling at the chance to kill Spider-Man's poor, defenseless Aunt." Iron Man continued.  
Spider-Man was caught off guard by Tony's answer, but he knew he was absolutely right. Aunt May would be put at risk if she was still out in the open. Something had already happened earlier that day, could Spider-Man risk another situation like that?  
"Uh-uh I..." Spider-Man muttered out, still trying to process what side Tony was on.  
"Right, you guys are still a problem, take them out for me, Strange." Iron Man said in a straight-man tone as he began to activate his repulsors again to lift off. Spider-Man shook back to reality and webbed Dr. Strange in the face.  
"Cage!" Spider-Man shouted while Strange was still caught off guard.  
"Right!" Cage said as he bolted and rammed into Strange.  
Strange took the chance to send him and Cage through a dimensional portal to an unknown location.  
"Luke!" Spider-Man shouted, slightly startled.  
Suddenly, Spider-Man was blasted from behind with a repulsor blast, being knocked unconscious from the force of the blast.

"He took Peter and Cage?" Captain America asked the Sorceror standing in the room with him, who had informed him of what happened hours prior.  
"It was quite the sight to behold to see them dealt with so... casually." Strange replied.  
This left a knot in Cap's stomach. Months ago he was commanding an army, now he's working with scraps. He was informed earlier by Tigra after Peter left that she had found some other stragglers who would work for his cause, but seeing Spider-Man arrested was likely to lower any morale they might have had to rally in new troops with.  
"Has the news found out about this?" Rogers asked.  
"No, no, it's all been top secret." Strange replied.  
"I guess that's a bit better..." Rogers said in an uncertain tone.  
"I suppose he made you fight them too?"  
"Yes, I hated to do it, but I had no choice." Strange replied.  
Cap slouched back into the chair in the charred office at the second floor of the dilapidated building the anti-registration super humans called home as he let out a tired sigh.  
"This has gone on for too long." Cap stated tiredley.  
"I wasn't supposed to interfere in this war to begin with, let alone work for both sides." Strange said sounding as though he was talking to himself as he stared at a corner of the slightly singed ceiling.  
"This war wasn't supposed to have happened." Cap replied.  
"But I can assure you this much, Stephen." Rogers continued.  
"I'm ending this war within the month."  
"Well, you're gonna have to tell me how that goes when I get back." Stephen replied.  
"Whadd'ya mean?" Captain America asked, slightly puzzled.  
"I'm leaving the country to meditate on some things... I can't be a part of this war anymore. It's nothing personal." Strange replied.  
"Of course. Thank you for your service." Rogers said.  
"It was my pleasure. Honestly." Strange said.  
"Well, I'd best be off."  
"We'll see you when the war's over." Captain America said, smiling to his friend as he left.  
"Certainly." Strange replied as he left the room.

Johnny Storm, perhaps better known as the Human Torch, is a member of the Fantastic Four, a team who went on an expedition into space and were exposed to cosmic radiation, giving them each unique powers. Johnny had just finished having a few drinks at a local bar and decided it was high time to head back home. Unlike his Brother in-law Reed Richards, his sister Susan Storm, and his friend Ben Grimm, Johnny was against the super human registration act. However, he was not at risk of being arrested due to persistent protests against the subject by his sister. It's not truly known outside the Fantastic Four's apartment in the Baxter Building what went on to make Richards have to let Johnny go, but many gossip sites like to speculate blackmail and divorce threats were involved. It's also entirely possible that Richards let him go out of the kindness of his heart, or because they've been friends for countless years, or because he's his wife's sister, but none of that reads as good as "DIVORCE THREATS BY INVISIBLE WOMAN FORCES MR. FANTASTIC TO LET ANTI-REG HUMAN TORCH ROAM FREE?"  
Johnny scoffed at the thought and rolled his eyes, none of it was true. Very little debate occurred in the Baxter Building pertaining to the subject, at least that Johnny knew of.  
Johnny began to walk through a shady part of the city, due to the fact that he felt it'd be more than a bit dangerous to everyone for him to fly as a human fireball buzzed. He made it through most of the bad side of town uneventfully, with only the occasional two or so people eyeing him every now and then. That is until a shady group of people began to follow him. Figuring it was still too dangerous for him to 'flame on' at the moment, he ducked into an alleyway to ensure less damage would occur in the event he had to. However, right as he started to turn into the alley another thug jumped out with a bucket of gasoline and threw it on Johnny to prevent him from escaping or overpowering them. "Wha-hey! Not cool!" Johnny said as he stepped back, feeling slightly dizzy from the smell of the gas.  
Johnny began to turn towards the street, only to be met with a crowbar to the face, busting his nose. Johnny stepped back dizzy, he tried to reply, but the man went in for a second swing, knocking Johnny out cold.

"Anti-registration Superhuman Johnny Storm was admitted to the hospital last night after he was apparently doused with gasoline and brutally beaten. Police have yet to confirm any suspects, but investigators can confirm he was found unconscious in an alleyway sometime after the beating. His current condition is unknown and no visitors, not even close family or friends are allowed to see him, at this time. Some speculate they are not allowing his colleagues, The Fantastic Four, to see him as they are Pro-registration; meaning, they could be a potential threat to Mr. Storm. Some go as far as to speculate that the unidentified men who attacked him were hired by Reed Richards, who is known to strongly support the registration. However, none of this has been confirmed and should be considered speculation for now", said the reporter seen through the small T.V. on the guard's desk at Riker's Island.  
Riker's Island was a prison island in New York that harbored criminals of all kind, that is until the Civil War started and it was decided that it should be used to contain anti-registration super humans. Peter had his ears pressed through his cell bars, trying to hear more of the story. His cell mate, Daniel Rand, looked over at Peter from his bed, slightly rolling his eyes.  
"Are you seriously pressing your ear against the bars to listen to that story?" Danny said.  
"Yeah, this could be big news." Peter replied.  
"Oh yeah?" Danny said, turning to Peter and propping himself up with his arm.  
"How so?" He continued.  
"If this is a hate crime, like people are thinking it is, we can gain more support." Peter replied hopefully.  
"Ah, So you think this can be something to rally people to our cause?" Danny said.  
"I guess?" Peter said as he sat down on his bed, looking out of the cell to the dingy hallway outside it.  
"If anything, pro-regs can use this to scare people off from our side." Danny replied casually as he laid back down.  
Peter just stared out the cell bars thinking. ("Is it possible things could get worse for us?") Peter cringed slightly as the thought of Captain America in chains crossed his mind.  
"Perhaps, but everyone loves a rebel." Peter said, deciding it was best to shrug off the worst case scenario.  
"I suppose they do." Danny said, smiling slightly.  
"Whelp, g'night. Best to get some shut-eye. We've got a lot of work to do tomorrow. We're gonna start working on busting out of here by digging a hole with spoons." Daniel said humorously as he turned to face the wall and rest.  
"Yeah, that'd be a trick." Spider-Man replied in a drifting tone as he rolled over too and closed his eyes, thoughts of what will happen the next day flooding his mind as he tried to sleep.

So sorry for the long wait. My family and I where moving and we don't have WiFi at home. Hope you guys liked it though! Stay tuned, true believers, and God Bless! :) 


	7. Secret Agenda of An American Politician

The Sensational Spider-Man Chapter 7; Secret Agenda of an American Politician

Quentin Beck was working in his old workshop from his time as Mysterio, the great "Sorceror" Spider-Man had fought before. He was building new gadgets for his illusions using secret technology from Oscorp that Osborn had been sending him.  
Suddenly, a man came through the door to the rather expansive studio.  
"Most guests knock before entering." Mysterio said in a playful manner.  
"My time is too precious to be 'most guests'" Norman Osborn replied in his signature straightforward tone.  
"Of course." Mysterio said in a theatrical manner.  
"I see you've settled in nicely. I do hope my resources are to your tastes, it's the very best of what I have to offer." Norman said as he scanned the expansive studio, full of his company's equipment and decorated to Quentin's rather lavish tastes.  
"More than settled, my friend." Quentin replied in a pleased tone.  
"This equipment is like nothing I've ever seen! I assure you I can do wonders with it." He continued excitedly.  
"But..." Mysterio paused.  
"Why are you, a politician with a squeaky clean record, asking me of all people to assassinate New York's icon?" Beck asked skeptically.  
"Because the Spider saw a side of me that no one else has seen. A side that could... hinder, my political status." Osborn said vaguely.  
Norman was the current Senator of New York, and was in fact a massive supporter within the senate of the registration act. But what few knew was that he himself was hiding his superhuman identity as the Green Goblin. One of Spider-Man's most fearsome foes out of all the bizarre threats he has faced over his just under 3 years active as Spider-Man.  
"I see..." Quentin said.  
"But why only just now do you put out a hit on him?" Beck continued.  
"Because when he was just Spider-Man and just plain Peter Parker he couldn't say anything. He would have to expose his identity for anyone to believe Parker and he'd have to put himself out in the open for him to say anything as Spider-Man. Now that he's both, he's a threat." Osborne said coldly.  
"I see. But why me?" Mysterio asked.  
"Because you can make him suffer first." Osborn replied in a calculating tone.  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend with a robot man about a superhero war." Osborn said jokingly.  
"Do as you wish. You know where I'll be when you need me.", Beck said as Norman began to leave the room.

"He's running late." Hank Pym, a scientist and Avenger best known as Ant Man, said to Tony Stark as they waited in Stark's tower for Norman Osborn to arrive.  
"He will be here." Stark replied in a distracted manner, clearly thinking of other things.  
"So how's things at home, Reed?" Pym asked.  
"What do you mean?" Reed Richards replied.  
"I mean, how has Susan taken Johnny's mugging?" Pym continued.  
"That's a pretty nosy question, don't you think?" Richards replied.  
"But if you must know, Susan has been taking this pretty hard. She told me she's been sneaking into the hospital to check up on him." Reed continued.  
"And how is he?" Iron Man chimed in.  
"He seems to be doing better she said. He's stirring around a bit." Reed replied in an optimistic tone.  
"That's good to hear." Iron Man said in a distant but genuine tone.  
Pym nodded in agreement.  
"SIR, MR. OSBORN HAS ARRIVED." JARVIS, Tony Stark's personal AI assistant announced, breaking the brief silence in the room.  
"Let him up then." Stark replied.  
"OF COURSE SIR." JARVIS said.  
"It's meeting time." Stark said to the others.

The trio waited in silence for a brief moment waiting for Norman to enter the room through the elevator. Finally, the elevator chimed, signalling Norman's arrival.  
"NOW ENTERING THE 37TH FLOOR. LIVING ROOM AND LOUNGE." JARVIS said over the elevator speakers as Osborn exited the elevator. "Good morning Norman, I trust you've had a good day." Tony said. "I've had a fine day. But I do hope that isn't all of what you brought me here to ask." Norman replied casually.  
"No, I brought you here to ask about this." Stark said, handing Norman a document.  
"Why are you releasing super criminals back into the world?" Tony asked as Osborn opened the document, revealing various logs detailing patient releases from Ravencroft.  
"These people are brilliant, under my custody we have made outstanding progress." Norman said.  
"Progress with what?" Pym asked.  
"Progress with everything I've been working on." Norman said vaguely.  
"Yeah well, 'Everything you've been working on' has some pretty shady names on it's guest list." Stark said sarcastically.  
"Let's take a look shall we?" Stark continued as he snatched the document back from Osborn.  
"Let's see who's all invited. We have a Mr. Otto Octavius, that guy who put tentacles on his spine and robbed, if I recall, YOUR corporation." Stark said as he continued reading the list.  
"Then we have Quentin Beck, a former special effects artist who got fired, began believing he could trick people into thinking his effects were real, and got arrested after, what was it, his second outing wearing a fish bowl on his head and green tights?" Stark asked sarcastically.  
"And thanks to some kid named Eddie something, we have photographic evidence of you greeting Mr. Beck just outside the asylum gate." He continued, holding up a picture of the two and showing it to the room before quickly placing it back in the folder.  
"And here's my favorite one: June Covington. Sounds like a Wicken and a Hippie had kids together. She injected a toxin, she was experimenting on, into her boyfriend because she thought he was cheating on her. Personally, I don't know which is worse her, or those women who use those sites that let you 'See who your man is texting'. That's just her first offense." Stark concluded, placing the document on the desk.  
"I just wanna know, is there any invisible lines connecting these dots I'm not aware of?" Stark asked suspiciously.  
"The nanites." Osborn stated.  
"How so?" Reed asked.  
"June discovered the toxin the nanites use to control the victim, made it from some mutant kid's spinal fluid or something, I dunno. She heard about it through a 3rd party." Osborn began.  
"Octavius developed nanites that were small enough that they could seep through pores yet still be capable of carrying enough of the toxin to have any sort of lasting affect." He continued.  
"And I have Quentin working on a form of the nanites that can infect people without their knowledge. Like a mist machine that sprays nanites, that's the idea there." He concluded.  
"Infecting people with mind controlling mist? What are you playing at?" Pym questioned Norman in an appalled tone.  
"Mr. Pym, I assure you that is merely for the more stubborn of them. People who you might need to listen to you but are too big of a threat for you to eh, handle yourselves." Norman said.  
Reed smirked at the notion, but turned to see that Tony wasn't as interested.  
"Well then, that's all we needed to hear." Stark said.  
"Just as well, I'm running late to see my son." Osborn replied before making his way to the elevator.  
"Be seeing you." Osborn said.  
Tony merely nodded as the others followed suit.  
"Something's not right here. We're missing a piece of this story." Stark said.  
"Well it's not like anybody else can tell us anything." Reed replied.  
"Actually..." Stark began.  
"I think we just arrested someone who can."

-  
Sorry there's no Spider-Man in this chapter. There was a subplot thought out but it wouldn't fit here. There'll be more on him and the anti-registration team next time. R&amp;R, and God Bless! 


	8. Prison Life

The Sensational Spider-Man: Civil Warfare

Chapter 8: Prison Life

The Baxter Building. The base of the Fantastic Four, a group of superhuman adventurers including renowned scientist Reed Richards, his wife Susan, her brother Johnny Storm, and close friend Ben Grimm. They're a team of scientists and explorers, constantly venturing out into the unknown, be it space or other dimensions.

Honestly, with their scientific breakthroughs, they could probably cure cancer or any number of world issues, the man standing before the building speculated as he silently exhaled a cloud of smoke from his cigarette. If only Richards would take his mind off the unknown, he could do so much good for the world. Even now, with the registration, this seems to be an ever present problem of his to focus on unknowns rather than what's before his eyes. It's not as though it'd matter for much longer though. After all…

Today is the day the Baxter Building falls.

**Rikers Island**

Spider-Man sighed and looked over at his cellmate. Being cooped up in a cell was way more boring than he would've thought. And he thought it was _pretty_ boring before. It doesn't help that Danny's barely spoken since the news report, opting to rest peacefully. He just laid there in his clunky red spandex and ridiculous horned mask. Wait…

"Uh… Danny?" Peter said to his unconscious cellmate in an attempt to get his attention.

"Yep?" Danny replied as his eyes shot open effortlessly. Had… had he been awake this whole time?

"Why are you wearing Daredevil's clothes?" Peter asked as he sat up in his seat.

"Uh… For his protection, I guess." Danny answered.

"How so?" Peter continued to question.

"He was on their list, needed a way out." Danny began.

"None of them know who he is, so I offered a way out. Only problem is they seem to know who I am, the trick didn't work like I thought it would." Rand scoffed to himself as he finished his sentence.

"Think they're still after him?" Peter asked as his thoughts drifted to team cap's forces outside the prison. Perhaps they're being hunted down piece by piece now too. They already got Luke...

"Oh yeah, definitely. They'd have to interrogate every blind man in New York to find him, though." A cheeky grin found its way onto the martial artist's face.

The teen chuckled halfheartedly in response. "Guess so…"

His mind wandered silently for a moment before realization struck him. "So, you're like, _the_ Iron Fist right?"

"What of it?" Daniel asked.

"Can't you just like, punch your way out of here with your magic fist or whatever?" Peter asked. The bizarreness of such a question was hardly lost on him, but Peter _is_ a super powered spider-kid, and he just got put in jail by a sorcerer and a man in an iron suit, so it's not like he hasn't had weirder happen…

"What happens when I do? This facility is reinforced to survive a thrashing from someone like the Hulk, it's how it keeps it's supers in. I can _probably_ muster enough energy to bust open a hole in the wall, but by then I'd be all out of energy. A sitting duck, essentially." Iron Fist explained.

"Oh…" Peter sighed in defeat as he slouched back against the cell wall.

A thought began to dawn on him. "What about people stronger than the Hulk? Like that witch girl?" He questioned further. Thoughts of the "witch", a woman with a bizarre foreign accent and even more bizarre skillset played out in the back of his mind.

Danny shrugged. "Dunno. I've heard they're sent somewhere else, can't of anywhere that could keep someone like _her_ hostage though…"

Peter sighed again. "Yeah, I guess…"

Suddenly, the cell bars opened up, revealing a guard standing on the other side.

"Parker, you're wanted in interrogation." He stated.

"Oh joy. What for?" Peter answered dryly.

"Stark wants to ask you a couple questions." The guard replied as he started fidgeting with keys.

"Tell him I'm not talking then." Peter pouted.

"He also said to say it's about Osborne." he continued as he found the key he was looking for.

"Oh! Changed my mind." Peter said as he jumped to his feet and strode off towards the exit to his cell.

"Stand back." The guard warned. He twisted the key in the lock near the door as a laser grid appeared in the doorway and just as quickly shut off.

"Invisible laser grid?" Peter mused as he inspected where the lasers once were.

"Just in case anyone gets past the bars." The guard responded.

"Well then." Peter shrugged as he followed the guard out of the cell. He took one last look back, watching the grid returned as Danny held out a peace sign while he lay still. Peter waved back, despite knowing Danny wasn't looking, before turning his attention back to the hall in front of him.

**Baxter Building**

_Ding dong._

Ben Grimm sighed a hefty breath as he lifted himself off the couch in the middle of the Fantastic Four's living room. He was a strange orange rock covered… thing. You'd be forgiven for mistaking him for some alien creature. But, in fact, Ben was one hundred percent human. A human who was exposed to strange space radiation, sure, but human nevertheless. Actually, it'd seem that out of the Fantastic Four, Ben drew the short stick when it comes to super powers. Johnny could turn himself on fire at will, Reed became elastic, Susan could turn invisible and create energy field. Ben got super strength… and an unfortunate makeover.

Ben answered the door, a grimace worn over his rocky complexion as his eyes met the blond man on the other side. He had purple tinted shades and wore a hoodie over some form of black tracksuit with an odd purple arrow shape in the center, and peculiarly, only one gloved hand. Needless to say, he looked a little like a punk.

"What'd'you want?" Ben asked grumpily.

"I'm here on the government's behalf. Just need to ask Mrs. Susan a couple question." The man stated.

"She's not here." Ben irritably replied as he tried to shut the door, but the other man caught it with his gloved hand.

"I'll wait here then." The man replied somewhat sternly as he showed himself in. A clearly false smile creeped onto his face as he passed Ben, neither breaking eye contact until the man was roughly in the middle of the room.

Ben glared daggers at the man through his back, his gaze eventually resting on a strange hump shape in the back of his jacket.

"Hunchback?" Ben asked sarcastically. The man froze in place, seemingly not even moving to breathe.

"Shit… I was really hoping you wouldn't notice that." The man sighed.

"You aren't with the government, are you?" Ben questioned as he stepped forward, his stance rigid to look more intimidating to the substantially smaller man.

"I _was._" The man replied as he turned back to face Ben.

Suddenly, Ben was knocked most the way through the room to the left.

"Unfortunately, thing's changed." The agent shed his jacket, revealing a quiver and bow strapped to his back.

He looked over to where Ben once stood as a new figure in a red and black jumpsuit and a metal helmet with strange antennae seemed to have appeared from nowhere. "That right, Lang?"

"O-oh. Was I supposed to quip too?" The man in the helmet asked.

"Just knock him out, Scott." The archer sighed.

"Right, got it." Scott replied, giving a thumbs up before suddenly shrinking down to a point where he was barely visible and heading in the direction Ben landed.

**Rikers Island interrogation room**

Peter was escorted into a dingy room with a single light, a table with two chairs, and a TV monitor on the wall. He walked inside only to hear the door lock and shut behind him.

"Hey! Isn't Tony supposed to be here?" The teen called out through the door.

"I am, more or less" A familiar voice filled the room as the lights dimmed everywhere except one lone corner. Peter sighed as he turned his attention to the monitor, now filled with the familiar face of Tony Stark.

"Yep, that's about right." Peter noted sarcastically as he set down on the seat opposite the monitor, lazily allowing one arm to dangle over the chair's back.

"So what's this about Osborne?" he asked.

"I need information." Tony replied bluntly. "You're besties with his kid or something, right?"

"Desperate are we?" Peter snarked.

Tony paused. "Please, just help me out here."

"Sorry, I really don't know much." peter shrugged. "It's not like Harry sees him that much, or talks about him at all…"

"I _do_ know he can't be trusted though, that much is for sure." He finished his trail of thought.

"Well, we all know he's a politician, Pete." Tony replied dryly, earning a small chuckle from the young hero.

"Any particular reason you don't trust him?" Tony interrogated further.

"I… Have my suspicions about him." Peter stated vaguely.

"That's all you can give me, then?" Tony asked. Peter nodded silently.

"Great, you're useless then. Guards, escort him back to his cell." He finished as the monitor turned off and the lights brightened once more.

Peter scoffed as he heard the sound of the door's lock clicking open.

"Yep, useless alright."

**Baxter Building**

Unfortunately for the archer and his friend things didn't go as planned, Ben easily swatted the size changing hero away and now the spacious living room of the Fantastic Four had been turned into a full on battleground.

"So uh, how are we expected to beat this guy now?" Lang asked from the archer's shoulder as the archer crouched under an uplifted chair for brief cover.

"Little hard to weigh out our options while he's still chasing us." The archer noted as he shot an arrow over the couch at his target. An explosion was let loose once the arrow presumably made impact, as the duo looked over the couch once more. However, their sight unfortunately rested on a very much unscathed and _very_ much agitated Ben marching towards them.

"Great, now he's pissed off!" Scott scolded his partner.

"He already was Scott. I don't think he can get any worse." The blond noted as he bolted for new cover, barely making it out before Ben completely wrecked their prior couch cover.

"Clint, I know it's hard but you're just gonna have to weigh!" Lang exclaimed as he desperately hung onto a stray strand of fabric from the sleeve of the archer's suit.

"We could always do the thing." Clint suggested as he hid behind a wall.

Scott peered back into the other room and inspected the monstrous man, now covered in debris from a wall he accidentally collided with following his previous dash.

"Yeah, no. I'm not doing that." Scott commented.

"Huh-? N-Not _the_ Thing!" Clint replied flusteredly. "The thing!"

Scott scratched the chin of his helmet with his fingertip when realization struck. "_Oh_. You meant _that_ thing."

Clint nodded. "We really need a name for that, huh?"

"Bah, I'm no good with names" Lang commented as he made his way down Clint's arm, the blond drawing an arrow back on his bow as he waited for Scott to reach the arrow's tip.

"True enough, _Ant Man._" Clint mocked the smaller hero as he began to turn the corner to face their opponent.

"Man, legacy names suck-" Scott began. "Hey, uh, where's the Thing?"

Clint crept around the corner cautiously, bow still drawn, as he inspected the room for any sign of Ben.

Debris moved to the right as the archer focused his aim on a pile of debris moving on that side. Clint noted this was, strangely, the same wall he had collided with earlier.

"What-?" Clint began to ask before the debris started standing, showing that most of it was Ben.

"Shoot him, now!" Lang shouted as he clung to the arrow's tip. Clint's fingers began to relax as he readied himself to release the arrow, when suddenly a faint blue burst of energy shot across the room and knocked the disheveled rock person back against the wall.

Clint changed the direction of his aim to the left as a new person emerged on the scene.

"...Susan?" Clint questioned.

"What's wrong with you, Su'!? Attack _them_ not _me!_" Ben chided as he struggled to get off the ground, but was struck with another blast emitted from her hand.

"You're here for the gateway, right?" Susan asked, not taking her sight off Ben.

"What's it matter to you?" Clint asked, his aim not leaving from Susan's position.

"It's another floor up. Metahuman powers won't work in there. You'll pretty much have to go it alone." She stated blankly.

"Wh-Su'..." Ben mumbled, disbelief forming in his distraught tone before she sent one more powerful blast at the hulking man, knocking him out and burying him further into the floor.

"I think we can handle that." Scott commented as he hopped off Clint's arrow and returned to normal size.

"Great. Then I'll show you the way in." She replied, turning on her heel and walking towards the exit.

Clint and Scott exchanged glances at each other.

"Think we can trust her?" The blond asked.

"Dunno." Ant Man shrugged. "I'm more upset we didn't get to do the thing."

"If she's right about the no metahuman powers thing, it looks like we'll get our chance to do it pretty soon." Clint noted. Scott nodded before the two set off to follow her.

**Rikers Island, Spider-Man's cell**

"So, what'd he ask?" Danny asked as the cell bars shut behind Spider-Man.

"Some stuff about someone I used to know. Nothing important, I guess." Peter shrugged.

"Odd." Daniel responded.

"Yeah…" Spider-Man responded.

Peter laid down on his bed and began to speculate on what exactly is going on between Tony and Osborne. Or _why_ Tony would trust someone like Norman in the first place. Then again, Tony hasn't seen the things he has…

"Odd." Spider-Man echoed quietly as he shut his eyes to rest. Whatever was going on, he'd have to figure out later, unfortunately...

**Stark Tower**

Tony Stark rubbed the bridge of his nose as his call with Peter ended.

"Suspicions, huh?" Tony scoffed to himself. "Yep, I've got a couple of those too."

"_Mr. Stark. A distress signal has come from the Baxter Building."_ JARVIS announced.

"Wh-what?" Tony asked as he was pulled out of his thoughts of Norman.

"_It was Ben Grimm who put out the signal. Apparently Captain America's forces have seized control for the building."_ JARVIS informed Tony.

Tony sighed. "Great. Perfect. Thanks, JARVIS."

"_My pleasure, sir."_ JARVIS replied as the AI shut off.

"Perfect…" Tony repeated a heavy sigh into his hands as he sat down on a nearby stool.

Tony sat in silence for several seconds before realizing his new advantage. He now knew exactly where they were and what they were doing.

"...Perfect."

**A/N: So… In the time it's taken me to write this chapter Civil War had a movie adaptation announced, had Spider-Man confirmed to be featured against all odds, came out, and became a year old mere weeks ago. And that's not even getting into the fact that **_**an actual sequel to the comic version of Civil War began and ended during this timeframe as well.**_** Yeesh…**

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! I'll be editing the prior Seven or so chapters so they look more… Presentable. Like this chapter. Chapter 9 should come after I do that, hopefully no two year hiatus. God Bless those who stuck around and new viewers alike, and stay tuned for more Civil Warfare!**


End file.
